forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralogue 11: Fast Fingers and Freedom
A horse track bustles with people eager to see the day's highly-anticipated race. A girl collects many high bets from several wealthy people with nothing better to do. '' '''Noble': I'd like to put a thousand gold on Validar. ???: Really? Only a thousand? Validar's a fan favorite horse and hasn't lost a race all year. How confident are you that he'll win? Noble: Highly. ???: Then put some more in that pot! Remember, the more you bet, the more you win. Noble: You're right. Twenty thousand gold pieces on Validar. ???: That's more like it! Glad you came around. You'll be glad you did. In the stables, Validar's owner brushes her horse, preparing to race. The girl who was collecting bets walks in and taps the rider's shoulder. '' '''Rider': What the...? Hey lady, no fans are allowed in the stables. You could stress out the horse. ???: Good thing I'm not a fan then, huh? The girl grabs the rider's shoulders and pins her to a wall before drawing a sword on her. '' '???: Here's the deal. You're gonna lose today's race. I don't care if you come second or last. First is out of the question, got it? '''Rider: I'm not allowed to take bribes or blackmail... ???: This isn't either of those things. Just lose today's race and nobody will get hurt, alright? Rider: And what if I refuse? ???: … A moment of tense silence passes before the girl sighs. '' '???: Alright. I can't make you do anything. As she leaves, she smacks the horse's neck and he whinnies angrily. '' '???: Good luck at the race today! Hope I didn't stress Validar out too much. During the race, Validar is too frazzled by the strange girl touching him that he ends up failing the race and finishing in third place. '' '''Noble': You skank! You convinced me to bet all that money on a losing horse! ???: Hey, there was no way I could have known he was gonna lose. Thanks for playing though. I sure hope you can make all that money back someday. ---- The Shepherds enter the same village at sundown, determined, thanks to insistence from Florence, to stay somewhere nice for the night. Knifez: We're going to have to pay so god damn much for the hotel, you know that, right? Florence: I'm the Exalt! I'll be able to afford it. Julius: Does that mean dinner's on Florence too? Kate: Dinner's on Florence? Florence: What? No! I didn't say we were eating somewhere too. Joos: I'd be down. As much as I love bear meat, I could go for some variety. Green: Especially since rabbit's no longer on the menu. The girl who rigged the horse race approaches the group and shoots a suggestive glance at DJ. ???: Well hello, handsome! What's a fine man like yourself doing in such a small place? DJ: Um, official business? Chase: Who...? ???: *gasp* Are you a noble? DJ: Something like that. ???: Oh, I've always dreamed of being in the presence of such a refined, good looking gentleman. How about you take me out on a night on the town, hot stuff? DJ: Um, I'm married. With a kid. To a guy. Chase: Uh, yeah. He is. ???: Oh, okay. I'll leave you alone. I meant no harm. Sorry to be so forward. Here, let me introduce myself. I'm Danica. DJ: Uh, nice to meet you, I guess. DJ shakes Danica's hand and she uses the opportunity to take him into a hug. She squeezes tight before turning around and bolting away. Spencer: Did she just say her name was Danica? DJ: Yeah, why? Dakota: She just robbed you blind. DJ: What? Spencer: God damn it, Danica. DJ: I have so many questions right now. Spencer: Danica is one of the people who traveled back in time with me. She's also a child of one of the pairs who got together during the Shepherds' campaign. Dakota: The important thing is: What did she steal? DJ checks himself and when he realizes what's gone, his eyes widen. DJ: Oh shit! My pendant! Dakota: What pendant? DJ: It's the one I wear with pictures of my mom, Chase and Spencer in it. It's a precious family heirloom! Spencer: God. Damn it. Danica. Knifez: Alright, let's go get it back and show her what happens when you wrong royalty. Kate: What's going on again? Julius: Some skank just stole something very important from DJ. In a nearby bar, Danica sits at a table, playing with a bag of cash and wearing DJ's pendant around her neck. Danica: What a good day for suckering some suckers. Ha! A group of mean-looking mercenaries walks into the bar and approaches Danica. Mercenary: You're the girl what was taking bets at the horse race today, yeah? Danica: Sorry, but that was a one time gig. I ain't doing any other events in the foreseeable future. Mercenary: You rigged the race, didn't ya? Danica: What? I would never. Mercenary: Well our boss, who you swindled twenty thousand gold from, had a nice long chat wit' Validar's owner and she said some bitch walked in and threatened her to lose. Danica: That sounds despicable. Mercenary: That was you wasn't it? Danica: …Well, it's been fun but I gotta go!! She grabs her sword, slices a mercenary's neck, and darts for the door. She's chased by a huge gang of thugs through the dark town and quickly runs into the Shepherds. Knifez: There you are! Danica: Uh, oh... DJ: You are in so much trouble. Danica: Um, look, I'm really sorry about what I did, but can you help a girl out? I'm kind of being hunted down right now. Mercenary: There she is! Knifez: Who are they? Danica: Hit men. Kinda made a very rich enemy. They're probably gonna tear me limb from limb. Knifez: Well that's no way to serve justice, even if you do kinda deserve it. Danica: Hey! Spencer: We need to help her. Danica: SPENCER? You're here? Spencer: Yeah, of course I'm here. Knifez: Alright, fine. We'll help, but then we're going to have a serious discussion. Danica: Okay. Pika: Dakota and I will have trouble aiming our bows at night. It'll be mostly up to you guys. I'll have to sit this one out. Joos: Right. Everyone else, let's go. The Shepherds jump into battle. Pika hangs back while Dakota switches his bow out for a sword and gets to work. The ma who hired the thugs had plenty of money to hire very skilled mercenaries with years of experience, so the newer members of the Shepherds struggle a bit, but they're ultimately nothing too bad. These thugs are also heavily equipped with surplus weapons, so Anna, Dakota and Danica spend the majority of the fight picking their overflowing pockets for neat stuff. At one point, Anna brandishes a jagged, wickedly sharp looking sword that crackles with electricity. Anna: Sweet, a Levin Sword! She points it at the bandit she stole it from and electricity arcs from the blade into his body, electrocuting him to death. Joos: Oh, neat! That'll come in handy later, I'm sure. Thanks Anna. Anna: No problem! Elsewhere, Signele utilizes her sharp senses to help the people who struggle more in the darker conditions. She alerts them to incoming attacks and even takes an arrow or two for a couple of her friends. What she fails to pick up on is across the battlefield: a stealthy assassin, sticking to the shadows far from Signele's sensitive ears and nose. He starts to inch toward the important looking people, searching for vulnerable targets. Meanwhile, Chloe rides across the battlefield, slinging spells at enemies and healing allies. Green rides beside her on his wyvern, burying his axes in foreheads with glee. Chloe: Green, duck! He ducks as a fire spell soars over his head and scorches a thug behind him. Green: Thanks Chloe. Hey, we make a pretty good team. Chloe: Guess I hadn't noticed. Green: Sure you didn't. Nearby, Bella spears a thug before letting his lifeless body slump to the ground. She flies around the battlefield, attracting the attention of several enemies and getting them to chase her with threats and taunts. When she has a large following, she kicks off with her pegasus and soars high into the air, letting her pursuers lose track of her in the sky. Bella: Josh, NOW! Josh: Rexcalibur! On the ground, Josh takes advantage of the confusion caused by Bella's skyward retreat and sends a tornado tearing through the group of hired hands. Bella descends and gives Josh a high-five. Bella: Nice one! Josh: It was nothing really. Just a simple matter of distraction. As the battle rages, the assassin finally locks on to a target. As said victim stabs an assailant particularly hard, he prepares to jump as she tries to extract her sword from someone's gut. He leaps from the shadows and Florence lets go of her sword in shock. He brings his sword down, nearly severing Florence's arm. Blood goes flying and she screams as she falls to the ground. Jimmy: Florence! Knifez: Sis! Spencer: Oh no...it's happening anyway. Joanne and Daniel hear her cries and come to her defense before the enemy assassin can finish her off. They rush him at the same time and manage to take him down with impeccable teamwork. Joanne: Nice work. Daniel: Thanks. Probably couldn't have done it without you, though. Joanne: Aw, don't be so humble about it. You totally carried that. Daniel: Well, thanks. They share a high-five before checking on Florence, who is being taken care of by Rachel. Knifez: Is she going to be alright? Rachel: It's a pretty deep gash, but I think she'll be okay. She should definitely sit the next fight out, though. Florence: Aw man, I can't believe I got jumped by some chump. Piece of shit... Spencer: Oh gods, that was a close one. Knifez: What are you talking about. Why do you care so much? Spencer: In the future, one of the events that leads to Grima's resurrection is Florence losing her ability to fight. We can't let that happen, no matter what. Knifez: Right. Makes sense, I guess. Florence: Hey, don't worry DJ and Chase's weird future kid. Flo ain't going nowhere. Knifez: If you keep it up with that grammar, I might just incapacitate you myself. Florence flashes her brother a cheesy grin and Spencer sighs in relief. The battle winds down and it comes down to one man who refuses to give up and makes one last desperate leap at Danica. She parries his blow, but the force makes her stumble, losing her balance. He takes one last swing at her, but Spencer jumps into the fray at the last second. He knocks the mercenary's blade out of his hand before running him through. Spencer: We've been through too much to get here. We're not falling at the hands of scum like you. He withdraws his blade and kicks the man to the ground before turning to check on Danica. Spencer: You okay? Danica: Psh, I didn't need your help. I could have handled myself. Spencer: Yeah, sure. Whatever. Knifez: So that's the end of them, huh? Sam: Yep, seems like it. Knifez: Alright then. Danica, was it? We have a lot of catching up to do. Danica: *gulp* The Shepherds get dinner at a very different restaurant than the one Danica was confronted in. Danica, Knifez, Spencer, Chase and DJ sit at one table as she explains herself. Danica: So what if I rigged that horse race? That guy wasn't gonna do anything productive with that money. Knifez: And you were? Danica: Of course I was! I'm not some dirty pondscum. I have some class. DJ: And what about my pendant? Danica: Oh, this thing? I was gonna sell it for some quick cash. Chase: Open that up, please. Danica opens the pendant to see two tiny, painted pictures, one for each side. One of them is the queen of Frar and the other shows a happy Chase with a baby Spencer. Danica: This looks...important. DJ: You're right it's important. It's a precious heirloom. Only one of its kind in the world. Danica: Oh. I'm sorry. Really, if I had known it was so important, I wouldn't have taken it. Spencer: Danica's not a petty thief. She has a strict policy of— Danica: Hey, dumbass! I can explain it myself. I don't need you to be the exposition for me. Spencer: Sorry. It's what I'm used to. Danica: Aaaanyway, I have a strict policy of not stealing anything that could not easily be replaced. And I certainly never steal from the poor. If I had known this was so unique, I definitely wouldn't have taken it. I'm so sorry mister... DJ: DJ. Danica: ...ARE YOU SPENCER'S DAD?! DJ: Yes. Danica: Oh man, I really fucked up this one...hehe... Spencer: Yeah, you did. Danica: Your dad's pretty good looking though. Too bad you inherited the ugly genes. Spencer: Hey! Knifez: So who do you belong to? Danica: Oh right. My parents. Are they still alive in this time? Knifez: I don't know, who are they? Later, Danica is approached by her parents. Julius: So, my daughter's a thief, huh? Danica: Oh, uh, yeah... Kate: But you never steal from poor people? Danica: Absolutely not! I'm not heartless. Julius: You've got a Robin Hood type thing going for ya. I like it. Danica: Heh, it always was your favorite story to read to me when I was little. Kate: You're pretty alright. I could get used to you. Danica: Hee hee, thanks! > PARALOGUE 10: NOSE IN THE BOOK, HEAD IN THE CLOUDS < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Grandmaster. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence. Great Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Great Knight. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Sniper. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Sage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Valkyrie. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Falcon Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Kate. Knight. A knight who's probably just as confused as anyone. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Aloasa. Dark Mage. A dour Tostian with a knack for curses and hovering. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Heroi. Mercenary. Really good at what he does, but goes unnoticed until he's gone. *Joanne. Cavalier. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Daniel. Hero. A Frarian warrior who hopes for the best but expects the worst. *Taylor. Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Future Children *Spencer. Myrmidon. An enigmatic man who thirsts for a better world. *Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. Information *This paralogue was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Story Category:Paralogues